In injection systems of direct-injection internal combustion engines, high-pressure storage systems (common rails) are now used. These have the task of storing the fuel at high pressure. Pressure fluctuations that can be caused by the pumping motion and the injection event, for instance, are meant to be damped by the fuel volume contained in the common rail. The fuel is injected into the combustion chambers of the engines by means of injectors. At the injectors, the injection onset and injection quantity are set; the injectors are preferably disposed on the cylinder head of an internal combustion engine.